


Lights Out

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holtcest, Oneshot, Power Outage, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 7: Outage.A power outage hits the Holt house.[This is a gift]





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> This is a gift for holtcest

Out of nowhere, the power just disappeared.

 

One second it was there, the next it was gone, leaving the house in complete darkness. And by complete darkness, it meant complete darkness. It was night, and not a single drop of light was shining outside of the window, meaning that the entire neighborhood was without power.

 

Pidge and Matt had been cuddled up together on the couch, wrapped together in a blanket, watching some tv when the outage struck, making but blink a few times to the shock of the lights going out, along with the tv.

 

“Damn.” Matt said, letting out a groan as he took the remote, and pressed the power button several times, without any luck, the tv was still black. “I think they power went out.”

 

Pidge chuckled.

 

“No shit Sherlock, you just noticed the obvious. What gave it away, that the entire house is dead, or that the WiFi stopped working?”

 

Matt gave his sister a playful nudge on the shoulder, laughing at her, a blush growing on Pidge’s face in return.

 

“Don’t be so rude.”

 

“Why not, I like seeing your reactions to me. It’s fun. But anyway, what are we gonna do now?”

 

“Well, it’s really late, and we have no idea when the power is back, so let’s just go to sleep and cuddle.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
